The WaterIce Dragon Slayer
by Mangalover235
Summary: There is another dragon slayer. Her powers are kind of like Gray's. GrayXOC NatsuXOC LucyXOC


**Hey! I own only Yakui, Sakatu, and Sumaki. I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

Yakui Kanaka: Water/Ice Dragon Slayer

Sakatu Sanato: Celestiel Mage

Sumaki Gaku: Lightning Mage

(Sakatu's POV)

I help Sumaki carry Yakui. "I see the Fairy Tail guild," Sumaki says excitedly. I look ahead and see that she was right, it was Fairy Tail. Finally, we made it. I hear fighting going on inside. Sumaki and I push open the doors. What we saw was indescribable. Everyone stops what they were doing and looks at us. My short purple hair sticking out in all directions. Sumaki's grass green hair in a perfect ponytail. How do girls keep their hair like that? Both of our clothes were torn. Yakui was the worst of all three of us. Her brown hair knotted, huge scar going from her left hip to the bottom of her right rib cage. Blood all over her clothes. "Can anyone help? Please," Sumaki asked. A white haired girl comes over to us. "Hi I'm Mirajane," she said helping us carry Yakui. "I'm Sakatu, and this is-," "Sumaki," Sumaki said cutting me off. I slightly growl at her. "Lets take care of your friend before we do anything," Mira-chan said.

"Aye," I say. "Natsu, come help us carry this girl," Mira-chan said. A pink haired boy, Natsu, came over and picked Yakui up. Sumaki and I follow them to the infermery. "So what type of magic do you guys use?" Natsu asked. "I'm a celestiel mage," I say showing my 6 gate keys. "And I'm a lightning mage," Sumaki said. "What about her?" Natsu asked. "She'll tell you once she wakes up," I say. Natsu nods his head. "Come on guys, she needs to rest," Mira-chan said. "Okay," Sumaki said. I nod my head and walk out. Mirajane takes us back to the guild.

(Yakui's POV)

I wake up on a white bed. "Where am I?" I ask no one. I push myself up. I feel around for my glasses. "Ah ha!" I exclaim holding up my glasses. "How you feeling Yakui?" i hear someone ask. "Fine Sakatu," I say. I see him standing in the doorway. "Clean up and come meet the guild," he said before walking away._ Guild? _I shake my head to clear it. I take a shower and found my bag next to the bed. I put on a leather jacket, dark blue T-shirt, black bell-bottom jeans, and midnight blue converse. I walk to the door and opened it. "Hey Yakui," Sumaki said. "Where are we?" I ask her. "Fairy Tail," she replied happily. My eyes sparkle. "Really?" I ask. "Yup," she said giggling. "YAY!" I yell jumping up and down. "Come on," Sumaki said dragging me off.

We reach a pair of gigantic doors. "Whoa," I say. Sumaki opens the doors and pulls me inside. I see a dark haired boy and a pink haired boy arguing. They both start throwing punches. "Yes! A fight!" I yell. "Oh no," I hear Sumaki say. I go and punch the pink haired boy in the face. "Why did you do that?" he yells holding his nose. "I thought it was a fight," I say. He smiles. "Fight me then," he says. "Sure thing," I say. He tries to punch me in the face but, I catch it. "H-h-how?" he asks. "Lets just get this over with I'm hungry," I say. He smirks. His fist catch fire. I smirk back at him. They still don't know I'm a dragon slayer, huh? Oh well. I guess they're gonna find out the hard way. "Magic, huh? Okay," I say. I get ready to attack.

"Water and Ice Dragon Roar!" I yell. Pink boys' eyes widen at my attack. A huge water and ice cyclone came out of my mouth. When the attack was over the whole place was trashed. "Oops," I say. Someone smacks the back of my head. "Ow," i say rubbing my head. "You went overboard, again," Sakatu said. "Sorry," I say. "YOUR A DRAGON SLAYER!?" the pink haired boy yelled. "Ya, what about it," I say. "I've never meet another dragon slayer before," he said. "Me nether. I'm Yakui by the way," I say. "Natsu," he said. "So you guys wanna join Fairy Tail?" a white haired girl asks. "Yup, we sure do," I say putting my arms around Sakatu and Sumaki's shoulders. "Okay then," she said. She pulled out a stamp like thing. "Were do you want it?" she asks me. _That's the thing that gives you your guild mark, _I thought. I point to the back of my right shoulder. The white haired girl gives me the mark. It's dark red, midnight blue, and black. "Coolio," I say.

**Sorry if its short. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. Bye~!**


End file.
